The continued commitment of the University of Utah Unit in the cooperative NICHD/Maternal-Fetal Medicine Units (MFMU) Network is backed by a nine-year record of documented leadership and excellence. This proposal constitutes the competitive renewal application of the University of Utah Unit and emphasizes the following areas: I. A description of the history, organizational structure of the NICHD/MFMU Unit at the University of Utah, its unique University/community synergy, and the special strengths of its individual members. II. Documentation of the ability of NICHD/MFMU Unit at the University of Utah to generate and implement multicenter clinical trials. . Description of the special strengths of the Maternal-Fetal Medicine Division at the University of Utah, strengths that will be made available to the NICHD/MFMU Network. IV. Demonstration of the commitment of the University of Utah Health Sciences Center (UUHSC) to continued participation in the NICHD/MFMU Network and specifically its' willingness and ability to investigate problems in clinical obstetrics, particularly those related to prevention of low birth weight, prematurity, and medical problems of pregnancy. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]